This invention relates to a vehicle occupant restraint system.
Vehicle occupant restraint systems with an inflatable gas bag arranged on a vehicle seat serve to protect the passenger sitting on the vehicle seat in the case of an accident in which the passenger moves out of his normal seating position. In an accident the gas bag is filled with a gas and forms an air cushion. This air cushion can catch the passenger or his upper body and hence slow down the movement of the passenger.
Depending on the shape of the gas bag and the velocity of the passenger, the gas bag can break away in the case of an impact of the passenger on the gas bag and thus protect the passenger less efficiently.